Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust measuring apparatus capable of measuring a dust concentration in a flow channel and a mobile terminal for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the frequency of exposure to fine dust emitted from automobiles and factories has increased and the hazard of fine dust to human bodies is well known.
In such situation, various apparatuses for measuring fine dust have been developed with increase of interest in health.
A dust measuring apparatus may include a light emitter for emitting light, a flow channel defining unit for defining a flow channel through which dust passes, and a light detector for detecting light scattered from the dust. The dust measuring apparatus may detect dust only when the dust is present in a common area shared by a flow channel region, light emission region and light detection region.
However, the conventional dust measuring apparatus has a limited range of measurable dust concentrations. Accordingly, if a dust concentration is beyond the limited range of dust concentrations, the conventional dust measuring apparatus may cause an error in detecting a dust concentration. Thereby, reliability of the conventional dust measuring apparatus may be lowered.
That is, if the dust concentration is below a reference concentration range, the strength of a detected signal may be too low, and thus measurement precision for the low-concentration dust may be lowered.
In addition, if the dust concentration is above the reference concentration range, the strength of a detected signal may be too high, and thus measurement precision for the high-concentration dust may be lowered.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dust measuring apparatus capable of enhancing measurement precision for low-concentration dust and high-concentration dust by widening the range of measurable dust concentrations.